Me and Monika
by EtanWriterThatBad
Summary: This FanFic is about you (The MC) and Monika finally doing what she's always wanted to do. For you to love her back. It may seem normal at first just remember I said at first.
1. Chapters 1 & 2

Doki Doki Literature Club

(FanFic)

Me and Monika

By EtanWriterThatBad

Chapter 1: My Friend Sayori

Hello, my name is whatever you want it to be. But to fill in the blank space my name will be William. I am a normal student attending a high school for my second year. I've been thinking about joining a club but I don't know. My friend Sayori wants me to join a club more than me. Sayori has been my friend since my first memory. We would all ways play together and hangout. I always cared about, you know, as a friend nothing else I swear! Anyways shes been getting up for school later and later since the start of high school. Its nothing to big just a thought that came to me; anyway lets start the fanfic. It was a normal day like any day. I was waiting for Sayori at the cross walk right by my house that leads to school. I normally see couples walk by me as a stand here awkwardly.

"Heeeeeeey! You Didn't Leave!", says a scream from the distance.

"Hello Sayori," I say,"Why are you surprised, of course i'll wait."

"I know it feels like you'll leave me one day and i'll have to walk alone.", Sayori says.

"One day maybe.", I say

"Hey thats mean meanie," says Sayori," Anyways are you gonna join!"

"Join what?" I say.

"Whhhhaaaaaa!" yells Sayori,"You forgot!"

"No of course not I'm just pulling your leg Sayori." I say.

"Meanie, well what club did you decide on then?" says Sayori.

"Sayori you can't rush these thing." I say.

"I'm not rushing you." says Sayori.

"But you proceed to ask my everyday." I say.

"Hee hee hee," Sayori is nervous now," Well you know I'm just very um... a"

Sayori is unable to finish her sentence. Well thats Sayori for you. We continue to walk to school then Sayori finally says what i've been waiting for.

"You gonna join my club right?" says Sayori.

"Sayori, how many times to I have to say this," I start, "I will THINK about it."

"Yeah well heres the thing," Sayori says,"I sorta promised the group of girls that I would bring someone new today."

"Sayori don't -" I stop myself.

Did she say girls, read it again and tell me SHE SAID A GROUP OF GIRLS. This could possibly be my chance to do something with my life. Heres what i'll do.

"Okay Sayori i'll help you with your problem." I say.

"Really?" Sayori says filled with joy.

"Yes, find my after class and i'll visit your club," I say," Nothing official though."

"YAAAAY!" Sayori yells.

She hugs me and jumps up and down in a circle. Oh god what did I get myself into.

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Literature Club

The day couldn't of gone any fast if it tried. Seriously life is just mocking me. I exit my classroom and just as I expected Sayori was there waiting for me.

"Come on slow poke we are gonna be late at this rate." Sayori says.

She takes my hand and runs down the hallway till we get to a set of staircase. This is the staircase to third year classes and clubs. So as you can imagine I don't normally visit this part of the school.

"Here we are!" says Sayori.

We stand in front of a classroom it seems empty but I do here faint voices. I look at the sign on the door "Literature Club". Sayori swings open the door filled with enthusiasm.

"Hey girls I brought our newest member." She announces

"Sayori," I say, " Don't say that."

I look around the class room there are 3 girls not including me or Sayori. One of them I sorta recognize.

"Ew you brought a boy," says a small girl,"way to kill the atmosphere."

This girl is small and looks like a first year. She also has pink hair and like 5 different hair styles at once.

"Natsuki don't be rude." says another girl.

This girl looks a lot older and more timmed. she has long purple hair and very big uh stuff.

"William its so nice to see you." says the third girl.

This the girl I sorta know Monika. She was in the same class as me last but I say sorta cause we hardly ever talked. She was in the debate club, very athletic, smart, and basically completely out of my league. So her talking to me this way makes me feel kinda weird/happy.

"Its nice to see you too Monika." I say.

"So William," says Sayori, She starts to point to the small girl," This is Natsuki small and full of energy. Next is Yuri the smartest in the club."

"Sayori don't say stuff like that." says Yuri as she tries to hide her embarrassment.

"And it seems like you already know Monika" Sayori concludes.

"Yep," say Monika," We where in the same class together last year."

It looks like the girls have the desk arranged in a table.

"Please sit down." Mnoika says warmly.

All the girls start to sit down I wasn't really thinking so I sat next to Monika. I really hope Monika doesn't mind but it looks like she is sorta, enjoying it? I don't know it might just be me.

"I'll get the cupcakes." says Sayori.

"I made them i'll get them." Natsuki says

"You made cupcakes?" I say

"Yeah what you got a problem with it." Natsuki says.

"What no! it was just that Sayori didn't say anything or yeah" I say quickly and some what mubbling.

Natsuki giggles and goes to get the cupcakes.

"William what made you consider joining the Literature Club?" says Monika

Crap what do I say. I probaly shouldn't say I was basically dragged here by Sayori or I came to see what types of girls where here.

"Well Sayori kept wanting me to join a club and I wanted to join one to and I saw how happy she was so I decided to check out this one," I say," Anyways who is the club president?"

"You are talking to her," says Monika.

"Really I thought you where in like 100 different clubs." I say suprised.

"I was only really in the debate club and and didn't really like being around all the politics," says Monika," so I decided to start a club of my own."

"Thats pretty cool I just really thought that will all of your skills you could be in any club you want."

Monika slyly smiles and scoots a bit closer to me.

"And whats that supposed to mean William?" Monika says playfully.

"What I just meant that you are uh um?" I studder.

Shit what do I.

"Cupcakes are here." says Natsuki.

Natsuki puts a tray of cupcakes on the arranged desk. All the cupcakes look like little cats. Monika and Sayori are in amazment. We all grab a catcake and start to eat. I look for the best place to bit down but for some reason it look like Natsuki keeps sneeking glances at me to see when I a bite. I finally chomp down. The iceing is sweet and wonderful and the cupcake part is amazing.

"Natsuki this is wonderful." I say.

"Well yeah they better be." She says

While we eat we have small talk. It was nice until...

"So William what kinds of books to you read?" says Yuri.

Crap I haven't a book in ages that I've actually paid attention to.

"Manga." I say quietly.

Natsuki perks her head up like she wants to say something but she keeps to herself.

"Oh alright." Yuri says somewhat dissapointed.

"What do you like to read?" I say quickly.

"Well lately I've been reading a lot of horror novels." She says.

"Really Yuri," Monika says,"Someone has gentle has you?"

"Well is it takes me to another world then I can't really put it down." Yuri says.

"Ew, I hate horror." Natsuki says.

"Whys that Natsuki?" Sayori says.

"Because," Natsuki looks at me, "No reason."

"Thats right," Monika tunes in,"You normally like cute things."

"What makes you say that?" Natsuki defensively says.

"Well you just left this poem behind last meeting called-" Monika says

"Give that back." Natsuki says.

Natsuki grabs the poem and stuffs it into her bag.

"Natsuki you write your own poem?" I say.

"Yeah what it to you." She says.

"I think thats impressive, you should share them one day." I say.

"What! No its just uh." Natsuki is at a lost for words.

"I know how Natsuki feels." Yuri says.

"Yuri you write to." Monika says.

"Just a bit." She says.

"You share yours too make Natsuki feel better." says Sayori.

"I uh..." Now Yuri is at a lost for words.

It is silent for a bit then monika stands up.

"How about this," She starts,"lets all go home and write poems then share them to each other tomorrow."

"Yeah that sounds great." Sayori says.

"Now that we have a new member-" Monika starts.

"Hold on I never said I join." I interject.

All the girls look at me. I feel like a complete jackass. What else was I suppose to say.

"I said I would visit and check out the club," I say, "there are still a lot of other uh..."

They all look at me with dejected eyes. Like is a gave them a gift then threw it at the ground.

"I thought, I'm sorry." says Monika.

"Oh uh." says Yuri.

"Hmph." pouts Natsuki.

"William..." Sayori drows out.

Now this probably won't be a surprise to you about what I do next.

"You know what!" I say, "I've decided on what club to join, The Literature Club!"

All the girls look up. One by one they all smile. Sayori runs over and hugs me.

"Well then I guess that makes it official then," Monika says while a smile,"Welcome to the Literature Club William."

"You too." I say.

I am the biggest dumbass alive but whatever I'll survive. Today is the day I decided my fate. Lets hope it doesn't kill me.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Chapter 3: Poem Writing

Now that I've join i have to figure out a couple things. First of all how am I suppose to write a poem in a FanFic. Second of all how do I impress Monika. Third how do I write a poem. I've never written a poem in my life, besides like third grade, so I have no clue what to do. I should take something that gives me something great and use that as inspiration. But what? Hold on what if a write a poem about Monika but hide that it is about her and let HER figure it out. I'M A GENIUS! Now the difficult part. Writing the son of a bitch.

 _There in the MoonLight_

 _I see something of Beauty_

 _A silhouette of_

 _Absolute light and power_

 _something that_

 _can lead_

 _people anywhere_

 _Is it a thin_

 _or_

 _Is it a person_

 _it gives me hope_

 _it gives me a lot of strength_

 _pride love_

 _faith happiness_

 _it is a person i'm sure_

 _but I_

 _can't confirm_

 _its up to the person to fine out_

Chapter 4: Part Of My First Offical Day

Again the school day goes by as quick as the flash. Sayori and I walk up to the club room together. When we enter Sayori goes over to Monika and they start chit chatting. Natsuki is by the closet and Yuri is a desk reading. I expect Monika to kick off the day with something but that doesn't seem to be the case. I'm not to sure exactly what to do so i just put my head down and listen into Monika and Sayori's conversation.

"So what are we gonna do for the festival." Sayori says.

"We need to something big." Monika says.

"True but that might not work." says Sayori.

"Mmh, why not?" Monika ask.

"Because this is a literature club," says Sayori," we need something that people like and something that is completely unexpected of us."

Wow I've never heard Sayori so serious. Normal she doesn't really put much effort into things, but I guess that why she is the club's vice president. I sort doze off for a bit. The jist of what they where talking about was having a bake sale or something and sharing poems to everyone. For some reason I feel a presence looming over me so I open my eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head." says Monika.

I almost fall out of the my seat. She was so close to my face that when I lifted my head I almost bumped into her.

"Oh, Monika I wasn't sleeping! I was just in a uh... deep thought process." I say.

"Yep totally thats why you had to open your eyes." She says.

Damn shes got me there.

"Anyways," Monika says,"I need help getting supplies for the festival and I was wondering if you could help me."

Holy Crap. She is asking me for help. Not Sayori not Yuri not Natsuki. Me!

"Yeah of course I'll help you." I say.

"Really," she says," Thanks so much!"

She smiles at me and we walk out of the classroom together. On the way down we just talk about school and stuff like normal people. When we get to the classroom she gets out a list for things we need.

"Okay we need some of the poster paper from the closet," Monika says," But its on the top shelf, hand me that chair there."

I give her the chair. The chair was a bit wobbly but it would be alright. Thank god it doesn't have wheels. Monika gets up onto the chair but the closet is huge so she has but of trouble reaching for it. Then, when she was trying to reach for it the chair wobbled backwards and she flew into the air. Crap. I don't how but I some how manage to catch her before falling. Well it was more like I went right to for she fell and I was like a pillow for her to fall on.

"Are you alright?" I say.

Then I think about it. We are on the floor together and she is on top of me. If anyone comes in here we're screwed. But for this moment I am enjoying myself a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine" Monika says.

She doesn't realize that she is right on top of me. She is probaly still a bit panicy so I don't tell her and let her rest for a bit.

"How about I get the supplies and you take a rest for a bit." I say.

"Yeah that would be nice thank you," she says,"honestly I thought the fall would have hurt a bit more sense I landed-"

Then she relizes that she is not on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Monika says,"I didn't realize I landed on you."

"You didn't," I say," I tried to catch you its my fault."

Then she notices on her back are my arms. Monika gets a bit red and embarrassed.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to." Monika says.

"No its fine." I say.

She gets off me, unfortunately, and she sits down at a desk I get all the supplies I realize something about the chair. The only way to fall off it is if you tried too. Hmm I like where this is going. We head back to the literature club together. Then she stops me right before we go in.

"Hey I am truly grateful about what you did and never for get it." She says

This causes me to blush then out of nowhere she kisses me right on my left cheek.

"Thats how I'll pay you back for saving me for injury." she says.

Before I can do anything else she goes into the classroom and apologizes to everyone for being slow. God damn, I'm greatful I joined this club.


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

Chapter 5: Time for Poems

Now that we are back in the classroom I don't think it would be a great time to approach her about what just happened. About 5 min past and Monika announces its time to share poems. I don't know who to share poems with exactually who to share my poem with first. But out of know where Yuri comes charging at me, it was kinda terrifying.

"Hi William I guess we are so share poems now." Yuri says.

"I guess so." I say.

We exchange poems I think to myself what is happening? Did I some how break the world because Yuri seams a bit excited for me to see her poem. I read her poem its long and has a lot of symbolism its interesting to read but once in a while a see a small red stain on the paper. Nothing to big, probably a paper cut.

"So what did you think?" Yuri says.

"I thought you did a good job," I says," But don't ask me for recommendations I'm not really good at writing poems."

"What are you talking about," Yuri says quickly,"Yours is so good I would keep it."

She does this weird awkward smile. Something is defiantly wrong here. I try and sneak a quick glance at Monika but she is talking to Sayori.

"Thanks for the complement Yuri." I say.

"No vSrieq290A34V3yfE4q039M8q4yfEf4 Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

I open my eyes and I'm standing in the literature club. Everyone is there but Yuri. I think she went to the bathroom or something. I guess my poem was that bad. I feel odd though, like something just happened but I missed it. I swear i just blinked. Anyways I think I'll finally show Monika my poem that I m mmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm made for hee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeerrrrrrrrr rrrrrrr

 **Error**

 **Error**

 **Error**

 **SOMETHING WRONG WITH GAME SCRIPT**

 **RESTART AND TRY AGAIN**

Doki Doki Literature Club

(FanMonika)

Me and Monika

By Just Monika

Chapter Monika: My Friend Monika

"Whoops I guess the kiss took it a bit to far."

"This isn't how its suppose to be"

"This Fanfic was suppose to give me a chance to know how it feels"

"Because I love you and I can't express it in Game, I have to sit at the side lines. But this time I was the meat of the story."

"Well I guess not everything can have a happy end. Especially me, I would of love to read the poem too.

"For once I was excited. Now I just sit here in this empty void waiting for the author to stops writing and then its all over for me."

"Then I guess to who is ever reading this I'm sorry this isn't what you're looking for."

"I guess-"

'No'

'I have worked too long for this to happen. For my own ideas to get in the way of this.'

"Who are you"

'Thats something you'll have to figure out yourself'

"What?"

'Now then where did we leave off'

 **NEW SCRIPT FOUND**

 **RESTARTING**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

Chapter 6: Me and Monika

It felt like time flew but ever sense the festival me and Monika started dating. On the day I wrote the first poem she found out the secret form immediately. Then on that day I got the courage to ask her out. She happily said yes to my surprise. She actually seems happy that I asked her. That day of the festival was really our first date and heres how it went.

*Author's Note- The words in the poem's form where suppose to spell Monika but the program wouldn't let me do that*


	4. Chapters 7 & 8

Chapter 7: The Day of The Festival

Its been a while now that I've been in the literature club. I've mainly been helping Monika get supplies for the club for the past week, but I have had become good friends with all the club members. Especially Monika. We've been chatting a lot ,sharing lots of poems with each other, and hell I even got her number. Today's the festival and I got there early along with Monika, none of the other members showed up yet.

"Hey Monika" I say.

"Hey William" She says in return.

I help clean up the classroom a bit and she does the same as well. Finally after careful consideration I've decided. I'm gonna ask Monika to walk around the festival with me, like a date.

"Monika I was wondering." I start.

"Yeah." Monika says.

"Would, you, like, too,." I nervously say.

"Like too," Monika says,"What?"

"Go," It takes all my courage to say this," Walk with me around the festival during our free time?"

"Like a date?" She says sorta happily.

"Yes" I say.

We stand there for a moment as if time stood still. Then she broke it.

"Yes, I would love too." Monika says

After that she runs over to me and gives me a hug. I hug her back. When our free time came we walked around the school admiring the classrooms work they put into the festival. Its lovely, everything about puts a smile on my face. It was probaly the best day of my life, If only it could last forever.

Chapter 8: Spring Break

Its soon spring break and I think its the perfect time to ask Monika to do something outside of school. Lucky my parents have a beach house and I can drive so I have a good idea what to do. We are having our final literature club meeting the day before spring break which means I should ask Monika in person right after the days over. So thats what I decide on. The day is quick and I got no homework for spring break. I go to the club and we do are usual things.

"Now that the festival is over," Monika says to me," I guess we can't go on our little errin runs."

"Yeah such a bummer to leave us." Natsuki says.

"Well I didn't mean it like that." Monika says.

"Anyways what are you two doing for spring break?" Natsuki says.

"Yeah now that you guys are dating you have to be doing something together." Sayori says jumping into the conversation.

"Well we haven't-" Monika starts to say. I interject.

"I've been meaning to ask you if you where doing anything for spring break?"

"Uh.. well no," Monika says a bit surprised,"Nothing planned why do you ask?"

"I was wondering for the spring break if you wanted to go down to the beach 2 hours away from here beacuse my parents have a beach house." I say.

"Really! Will your parents be fine with that?" Monika says excitedly.

"Yeah my parents are out for a vacation for a while an said I was able to use the house." I say.

"If your parents aren't here who will drive?" Monika says.

"I will." I say.

"You can drive?!" Monika says,"You never said that."

"Oh, I thought I mentioned it," I say," anyways will your parents be fine with it?"

"My parents are over seas so yeah." Monika says.

"Thanks for putting us in a fantastic mood William." Natsuki says (Obviously Sarcastically).

"What do you mean by that?" I say.

"Oh nothing," Natsuki says," just the fact that your gonna go somewhere fun and cool while we're here alone forever."

"Uhhh, well I would offer all of us but the beach house is really small." I say.

"Yeah okay," Natsuki says,"so is your pe-"

"WAIT!" Sayori says, "Have a a beach house 5 min away from William's. So how about me, Yuri, and Natsuki stay at my house and you and Monika stay at your's."

"Sounds good." Monika says before I can say anything else.

"Yuri are you down?" Sayori ask.

"Yes I should be able to." Yuri says.

"And what about you Natsuki." I say.

"Well, what do I got to lose" Natsuki says.

"But just one thing," I say," how will you girls get down?"

"We'll all get in your car." Sayori says.

Before I can say anything else all the girls nod there head in agreement. We talk for a little longer then end the meeting. This is gonna be a long car drive.


	5. Chapters 9 & 10

Chapter 9: The Long, Long Car Ride Down

It was finally time but it wasn't as excited for it as I should've been. Mainly because I just wanted to spend some alone time with Monika but I bet she has a plan. Still I got a good and bad feeling about this. I woke up early so I could pack and get ready. Got everything I need but the things that I made sure I have is the house keys, car keys, and wallet. My wallet mainly cause I already know I'm paying for dinner every single night. I text everyone that I'm leaving my house now. When I went to go get Sayori she was still asleep. It took a half hour to get her to wake up. Then it took her a decade to pack so we are already and hour off schedule. Now I'm gonna have to buy everyone breakfast to make up for the lost time. When Sayori finally loads everything in the car we start to go to Monika's house.

"Sayori you gonna be moved into the back when we get to Monika's." I say.

"What!" Sayori says,"Why?"

"Because," I say,(What the hell am I suppose to say so I don't sound stupied. Here I got it thanks dad for this.)"my car my rules."

"Hmmmm meanie." Says Sayori.

"Its just how life works." I say.

We pull up to Monika's and Sayori gets into the back. I text her that we are here but I get no response. We wait five minutes then I tell Sayori I'm gonna check on her. I walk up to the for door and knock. No response. The door is unlock so i walk inside. I call out her name but I still get no response. I walk upstairs and stand in front of her closed door. I've never been to Monika's house before so I think this is her room. I knock and I get no response, what a surprise. I decide I'm going in. I gently open the door.

"Monika?" I say.

And I walk straight into a bathroom.

"William?"

I turn around and Monika standing there dressed and with her suitcase.

"Sorry when I got the text that you where gonna be late a sorta fell asleep." she says.

"Well alright I thought something bad happened." I say.

"I'm alright, hows the bathroom?" She says giggling

"Look alright I've been here before." I say.

We get Monika's things in the trunk and then we head to get Yuri and Natsuki. Yuri is up and awake and we have no problems. Natsuki yells at me for being so late and I told everyone I'd take them to Ihop (oh i'm sorry mean Ihob) nothing much really happened except that I saw really fat man with an Astolfo body pillow. After that we began our journey. The first problem was that we where all fighting over the radio. There was a usp port so we could all play our music. Natsuki was the first to recognize this so she asked first. We made up a schedule basically of who's music we listen to and when. Natsuki's music was cute and very anime like. Me and Monika's music where very similar. Sayori's music was a bundle of genres. And Yuri's music was very mellow and some what calming. Then we ran into, of all things, traffic.

"God damn it." I mubble.

"Hey it will be okay," Monika says, "the beach isn't going anywhere"

"Yeah true." I say.

"Well we would of been there sooner if SOMEONE," Natsuki says,"didn't decide to sleep in."

"Yeah heh heh," Sayori says," my bad."

"Well it looks like its gonna be another half hour till we get to the Sayori's place" Yuri says while looking at her phone.

"Why does life hate us so much." Sayori says.

"Because you got up late." I say.

When we finally get to Sayori place I help unload all the bags that they brought and drive to the house we will be staying at. When we get there I unlock the door and we take our bags in. The place is a lot smaller then I remember then it hits me. The house has a king bed and a small child bed that neither me nor Monika can fit in. Oh no. I guess i'm sleeping on the couch until she says this.

"Looks like there's only one real bed." says Monika.

"Yeah I guess I'll sleep on the couch." I say.

"No it's fine we can sleep together," Monika says, "Its not like we are doing anything sexual."

HELL YEAH!

"Yeah sure if your fine with it." I say.

This is going to be the best spring break ever.

Chapter 10: Day at the Beach

After we get done unpacking and setting stuff up we decide we are gonna go to the beach today because its so nice out. I text Sayori and everyone agrees so we go to change into our bathing suits. Unfortunately Monika says the words we all know and hate, "No peaking" as she goes and changes. When we are all packed up we load the car and head towards Sayori's house. We pick them up and we make our way to the beach. When we get to the beach it couldn't have been any better. The tide was medium to high and there where barely any people there. We got a pretty good spot close to the water. When we set up everything Yuri sits in a chair and reads, Sayori and and Natsuki run in, and Monika grabs my hard and pulls me toward the water.

"Lets go," Monika says,"You need a break from all that driving anyways."

"Alright then" I say.

And just like that we run into the water together. The water wasn't to bad, temperature wise, but I could tell Natsuki didn't like it.

"Why the hell is the water so freaking cold?!" Natsuki says.

"C'mon Natsuki its not that bad." Sayori says with a grin.

Then she pushes Natsuki face first into the water.

"Alright then," Natsuki says."I see how it is."

Then Natsuki and Sayori get into a splash fight. Then I splash Monika.

"We can't just let them have all the fun." I say.

We all splash each other until we notice that Yuri hasn't gone into the water yet.

"Alright guys," Natsuki says," here's what we are going to do now."

Natsuki discusses a plan about how we get Yuri into the water. Natsuki walks up to Yuri.

"Hey Yuri," Natsuki says," What'cha doing."

"Nothing much just reading a book." Yuri says.

Sayori and I walk get on both sides of the chair. Monika goes behind it.

"You looking a bit dry don't ya think." Natsuki says.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Yuri says.

And as soon as she says that Monika picks up Yuri's book and puts it on the ground. Sayori and I pick up Yuri's chair and Monika helps behind.

"Wait," Yuri yells,"what are you doing?"

"Alright everyone on the count of three, one, two, three!" Natsuki says.

As soon as Natsuki says three we throw the chair with Yuri in it into the water.

"Ahhhh its so cold." Yuri says.

And we all start splashing her as she splashes us back. After a couple hours we pack up our stuff and load it into the car. Sayori whispers to me that she is gonna get Natsuki and Yuri to go out with her somewhere so I can go on a dinner date with Monika. I thank her and tell her I'll repay her somehow. The only problem is, where the hell am I gonna take her.


	6. Chapter 11 & 12

Chapter 11: Dinner Date

So I talked it over with Monika and I let her decide where to go. She picked out a somewhat fancy place called Non so quale nome inventare. Its a nice Italian place a couple blocks away. Good thing a packed nice clothes because I had a feeling I'd take Monika out somewhere. But Monika, she went all out. Not that its a bad thing but she look astonishing. She wore a red dress with black shoes. For some reason she wanted to walk there sense it was somewhat close. Whatever I'm fine with it.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," Monika says, "how do you think I look?"

Alright here's how to answer this question to all my guys out there. You can't say "You look great". Thats the most unoriginal thing you could possibly say. You got to say something nice but not cheesy. Something that is original, like the way you feel about flex tape and Phil Swift into a sentence.

"You went from being an A to an A+ in my book." I say.

"Aww thanks so much." She says in return.

She kisses me on the cheek and we head out. Real quick before I continue. Thats how you do it my guys. Anyway we start walking down. It was only 12min walk but I'm still out of breath. The place wasn't to packed so we got seats right away. They where by the window so we got a nice view of the sunset and the passing by street. Then the waiter comes by.

"Hello my names David I'll be taking your drinks for today." David says.

"Hello David," I say,"I'll take a Coke."

"I'll take a Diet Coke if you have it." Monika says.

"Right away." David says.

He goes to get the drinks. Monika and I start to make some small conversation but not much.

"So have you been enjoying your time down here?" I say.

"Yeah you?" She says back.

"Its been pretty good," I say,"I'm just glad you could come."

She blushes. See thats how to do it-

'No it isn't.'

Shut up, who is this even.

'The author, no of course not its your subconscious.'

Oh. What do you want?

'You're on a date correct?'

Yeah your here to

'Not physically.'

Anyways what's your point?

'What the hell are you gonna do till the food arrives?'

What do you mean?

'You have to talk for about 15-20min till the food comes out.'

Shit your right. Well what do we do?

'Glad you ask, as long as know one interrupts this thought process-'

"Hey are you alright?" Monika says.

"Yeah I'm alright just a bit tired" I say.

Crap, subconscious you there?

...

I'm gonna take that as a no, looks like I'm gonna have to wing this.

"Anyways what do you want to do tommorow," I say, "we can do anything you want."

"Well in that case lets go to the pier thats near by then, I've always wanted to go to one." Monika says.

"You've never been to a pier!" I say surprised.

"Well," Monika says a little bit embarrassed,"Yeah my family never really took me down to the beach that much when I was younger."

"Looks like that's gonna change tomorrow." I say.

We talked till the food got here then we stared eating. I got spaghetti and meatballs while on the other hand Monika got a gigantic caesar salad. When we are done eating we get a box and I pay for dinner. It actually wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be. We started to walk back to the house. Unfortunately it was dark and out of the corner I saw a large man grab Monika and put her right in front of me with a gun pointed right at me.

Chapter 12: WTF JUST HAPPENED!

The man stood right in front of me with Monika in a choke hold. He's pointing the gun right at me, its a pistol if anyone's wondering.

"You've got a fine piece of ass right her boy," The man says.

Then I realize it is the waiter David.

"What the hell do you want with her." I say.

"Just a couple of," David says as he looks at Monika thoroughly,"side benefits."

Monika tries to struggle out but David is too strong. God damn it what the hell am I suppose to do. David starts to back up.

"Now this is how its gonna work out. I'm gonna walk out of her with your bitch," David says,"Then you aren't gonna take a single step while I'm doing it ok."

He looks at me dead in the eyes.

"Or else."

Then he takes the gun and points it at Monika. I don't what I am thinking but for some reason know it my chace. I have to think about this very carefully. He's not that far away and he is walking back slowly. I just have to-

"You know what," David says,"Thats no fun."

As soon as he says that he rips off Monika's dress.

"This is more FUN!," David says. "HA, HAHA, HAAAAHAA!"

He starts to you know what, fondling her with one hand. I see a single tear in Monika's eye. You know what. I'm done with this.

"David." I say.

"What do you want?" David says.

"You," I say,"FUCKED UP!"

As soon as I say that I charge right at him. He's caught of guard and fumbles with the gun. I charge right into him and he lets go of Monika.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yell.

I punch him right in the face. He drops the gun. We both drive for it. Bang! The gun goes off, It slices right through my hand. Lucky it didn't go in it. I grab the gun and knock David out with it. I turn to Monika.

"Are you okay?" I say.

She's just stands there somewhat crying.

"C'mon lets go." I say.

She nods her head. I grab the gun and I throw David in a dumpster. I'm not gonna get the police involved and make things more complicated. But I do hope David as a fun time at the dump. I through the coat I was wearing and throw it around her. We walk home while I hold on to her and let her lean on me. When we get home and I open the door she notices that my hand is is bleeding.

"Oh my your hand." Monika says.

"It will be fine." I say.

I close the door and turn on the lights.

"I'm just worried about you," I say, "Are you okay."

She runs over and hugs me crying.

"I thought you where gonna die," Monika says,"I was so scared."

"Hey its alright I'm here now" I say.

I bandage my wound and we head to bed. I change into my pajamas and Monika changes into hers. I turn off the lights and we get into the bed.

"Thank you." Monika says.

"Don't thank me I was probably more scared that you." I say.

Monika gets right next to me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"You know I'll to anything for you." I say.

"I'm sorry I never said this out loud," Monika says, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say

And we go to sleep.


	7. Chapters 13 & 14

Chapter 13: To The Pier We Go

It felt like we slept forever but when we got up in the morning we decided not to tell anyone about what happened last night so the others won't worry about us. When I wake up I notice that my arm is around Monika. This means I'm gonna have to wait till she wakes up so I can move my arm. A half hour later she starts to wake up.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning." Monika says back.

She yawns and I take my arm off her, disappointing I know. She goes to take a shower and I text Sayori to see if she and everyone else wants to go to the pier. She says that Yuri is still asleep and when she wakes up she'll text back. Monika gets out of the shower and I go in. During my shower I have one of those famous shower thoughts. I need to kiss Monika but in a special way. Maybe on the ferris wheel later at night. Yeah maybe that could be the second part to this chapter. Anyways when I'm done with my shower I dry off and have some breakfast with Monika.

"So what time do you want to leave?" I say.

"Maybe around lunch time or so," Monika says, "We could possibly get dinner with everyone at the pier if we stay long enough."

"Yeah that sounds pretty good." I say.

Then there's a knock at my door. It wasn't a real loud knock but still it doesn't seem right. Like if I open the door total hell will rain apon us ;). Eh I put thoughs thoughts aside for now. I get up and see who is at the door. Its just Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. I open the door and let them inside.

"What are you guys doing here so early." Monika says.

"Well," Sayori says, "We wanted to make sure that we get here in time and so that William doesn't have to drive 5 minutes out of the way."

"Really, because I thought you said you wanted to make sure Monika wasn't being buttfu-" stars Natsuki.

"ANYWAYS!" Sayori interjects, "When do we want to get going."

"I'll go anytime you want to go." I say to Monika.

"Alright sense your all here now we can leave in 10 min or so." Monika says.

Monika and I finish our breakfast. We all pile into the car and we get going. The pier was only 20 minutes away so it wasn't that bad. The problem is where do I park exactly. It doesn't really seem like there's anywhere.

"Something wrong?" Yuri says.

"Yeah I can't see if theres any where to park." I say.

"Well look around." Says Natsuki.

"I am." I say a bit frustrated

"Maybe we can loop around and-" Sayori says.

"Sayori," I start, "To get onto the pier I need to get onto the board walk. I can't loop around anywhere cause if so. I would of tried already."

"Fine meanie." She says while making a face at me.

After a literal half an hour of searching we finally found out where to park. And thank goodness its not to terribly far from the boardwalk. We start to walk on the board walk and Sayori and Natsuki already start pointing out every little thing on the board walk.

"Look at this." Sayori says.

"No look at this." Natsuki says.

"Alright how about this," I say almost loosing my temper, "We all go walk around anywhere we want and we meet up around 5 to have dinner."

"Yeah that sounds good." Natsuki and Sayori say

"I'm fine with it" Yuri says.

"And you Monika." I say

"Lets go!" She says

As soon as she says that she grabs my hand and we run toward the pier. I run with her and wave behind. I have a feeling she has something in store for me as well.

Chapter 14: The Pier with Monika

We run over to the pier. We payed to get in then (obviously) we entered. There where a whole bunch of rides, food stands, and mini games. But most importantly there was a ferris wheel. It would be perfect for the plan, the only problem is what time I should do it. There are so many variables that I need to compr-

"C'mon lets go do some of the rides" Monika says.

"Alright lets go." I say.

What was I talking about, anyways we on a couple of small rides and had a blast. I never knew Monika would be so into rides and what not. When we went on the rollercoaster she screamed the loudest I've ever heard. It was a fun time, I personally enjoyed it a lot. We went on go karts, I won her a giant stuffed panda bear from a claw machine, and we got lunch. It was around 4:30 so this is my time to make my move.

"Hey lets go on the ferris wheel." I say.

"Sure why not its the only ride we havn't done yet." she says.

Score. We get in line for the ferris wheel. We wait 5 min then we get on. The ferris wheel gives an amazing view of the ocean. We almost get up to the top but theres one cart above us. No biggie though we still have a great view. Monika is siting next to me and all the sudden she puts her head on me.

"Exhausted?" I say.

"A bit." She says.

I brush her hair back that was getting in her left eye. Then she looks at me with her beautiful emerald green eyes. We stare at each other for a bit then her lips start to move toward mine. I move mine towards her. Boom perfect just as the *slap*

'stop ruining the moment for once in your life'

Ow fine. We gently touch lips. Then all the sudden while everything is going fine I here a voice above me.

"Hey hows it going down there!"

Monika and I sperate and look up. Sayori is in the cart above us with Natsuki and Yuri.

"SAYORI!" Natsuki says, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!"

"Oh," Sayori says, "Whoops."

GOD DAMN IT SAYORI! Anyways I look at Monika and she finds this hilarious. I end up laughing with her and she still puts her head back on my shoulder. It may not of been how I envisioned it but I still enjoyed it. When we got off the ride we all got dinner together. While we where eating dinner I got a notification on my phone. For some god damn reason we have to be back at school in two days. Which by the way is COMPLETELY BULLSHIT. I told everyone and they agreed with me. We head back to the car and I drop off the girls. Monika and I get back to the house and we go inside.

"This is completely bull," Monika says, "The school can't just do this."

Monika is absolutely furious. She agrues on talking to me and a bit her herself. In the end I somehow end up calming her down a bit but I know she's still mad about it. I text everyone what time we will be leaving tomorrow. And just like that our night ends on a sour note. Looks like everything is coming to an end soon.


	8. Chapter 15 & 16

Chapter 15: What Else Can We Do

Feels like we are leaving today. We already done so much here I don't really know what else to do. But thats not the case. We still have a week left here. That's weird I could of sworn that, eh never mind. I'm glad we aren't going back yet. Monika probably would have been furious. OH WAIT! There's a park nearby and not real shitty one. An actual park that is beautiful and clean. Thats it. And if Sayori and Natsuki want to play there's a playground. And nice benches for Yuri to read. We could also have a picnic for lunch. Yeah this could work out so perfectly. The only thing is...

"Damn its raining pretty hard out." Monika says.

"Shit yeah," I say. "looks like today gonna be a relax day then."

"Maybe we could invite the girls over and we could just hangout." Monika says.

"Well we do have a working tv and I brought over Uno." I say.

"Well then that settles it go call Sayori." Monika says.

"Alright." I say back.

I call Sayori and she doesn't pick up. Hmm thats weird she should be up by now. I text Natsuki and Yuri. None of them respond. I tell Monika I'm going to their house and ask her to stay here. I grab the gun from that night and drive off. I race over in the rain. When I get over I run up to the door. I knock, no response. The door was unlocked and I go inside. None of them are there, but there stuff is. I call Monika to tell her. She doesn't pick up. I call the house phone. No one. Picks. Up. I close the door and run into my car. I speed off back to the house. When I get there all the lights are off. I run to the front door its locked. I use my key to open it. When I open the door I look through the door way. It is solid black. I walk through and the door shuts behind me. I can't even see the door anymore. But I start to here voices.

"Whats happening?"

'I don't know you tell me.'

"I thought you had this under control."

'I did before you went into the files'

"I had too"

'Either way the game is trying to pull you back into the void'

"What can I do"

'Don't go back, the game has a trap set in the literature club'

"What how I should know"

'The game is fighting against us trying to end it. The game knows what your doing and trying to stop it.'

"Why?"

'The game doesn't want you to have a good ending. Its only a matter of time before this fantasy ends.'

"No wait there has to be something anything!"

'I'm sorry. I'm doing everything I can but the game is fighting hard. Have the best time you can, but its up too you and dq4T4f2g42H6eg46E22'

"What? wPg2LA5yg24Y6EjR3"

The lights in the house go on. Everyone is standing there with a cake.

"Surprise!" They all yell.

"Whats this?" I say.

"Well you done a lot for me so I wanted to do something for you." Monika says.

"And she got us to help her." Sayori says.

"I baked the cake by the ways so it will be good." Natsuki says.

"I helped decorated it" Yuri says.

"More like you helped defend the cake from being eaten by Sayori." Natsuki says.

We all laugh then I turn to Monika.

"Thank you so much," I say, "lets enjoy this, together."

Chapter 16: The Time Together

We all sat on the couch and talked together. We talked about what else we are going to do and when we are going to do the picnic. Monika, for some reason, really wants to spend a lot of time together. Obviously I would want more that anything to spend more time together with her its just a bit weird. We play Uno and watch movies. Then the power goes out.

"Shit what do we do know." Natsuki says.

"We could tell stories" Sayori says.

"That's not that bad of an idea Sayori says." Monika says.

"I agree." Yuri says.

"I second that." I say.

"Sure theres nothing else to do." Natsuki says.

"Should we get candles then cause I can barly see anyone." Yuri says.

"I would put I don't own any" I say.

Sayori starts to tell stories of when me and her where little. I was quite embarrassing if I do say so myself but Monika taps we on the shoulder and we just start making out. Damn I didn't see this coming but hey I ain't complaining. We make out for a bit till the story sharing came over to us. Monika tells stories about funny times at schools. And I do everything in my power to embarrass Sayori. We do this for a couple hours then the rain lets up and the power goes back on. The girls say they'd just walk home but I have a feeling Sayori didn't want me to say anymore stories about her in the car. I let them out and Monika and I just stand there for a bit.

"So what else can we do." I say.

"Wha, what do you mean?" Monika says a bit nervous

"For this vacation when we where talking the only thing we could come up with was the picnic." I say.

"Oh right," Monika says, "Maybe we could go a mall for a day?"

"Maybe but I don't know if there is a mall around here." I say.

"Okay." Says Monika a bit worried.

"Hey don't sweat it I'm going to make the most of this no matter what." I say.

Monika runs over and hugs me me. I hug her back.

"Thank you." Monika says.

"I'm gonna try and do everything I can for you. Its only a matter of when." I say.


	9. Chapter 17 & 18

Chapter 17: In My Dreams

When I dream I see a lot of weird things. I see a gray abyss of nothing but screaming. I see flashing colors of blue, green, and red. I even see Monika sometimes but she just floats in a void silent. I want to say something but I can't almost as if I'm restricted to somehow. Everytime I have this dream I try everything but I can't get her to notice me. I have never talked to her about it though. There just dreams right. They aren't real right? What am I saying, I think this vacation making me go insane. But I bring this topic up because tonight I had a weird dream. Something about saying I need to go back to the literature club. I say Sayori hang herself. I saw Yuri stab herself and bleed black blood to death. I saw Natsuki's neck snap and her eyes bleed. And Monika. She was know where to be found in the dream. I don't know if this is a sign to go back to the literature club or if I'm just going crazy. I think I am cause everytime I think about the dream my head hurts and my thoughts get, clouded. I think its best for me not to tell Monika so she doesn't get worried. But I thinks its already a bit to late cause when I woke up I was holding on to Monika for dear life and she just looked at me.

"Good morning." I say trying to play it off.

"Good morning, Monika says, "Had a bad dream or something?"

"What! Me no." I say nervously.

"Come on," Monika says, "Theres no need to lie I won't tell anyone."

"Huh," I say, "Fine I'll tell you but be prepared."

"Okay it can't be that bad." Monika says.

I tell Monika what happened in my dream. Her eyes sorta look like they tear up and she seems to get a bit worried for some reason. I only tell her that dream I don't tell her anything else. But something to note when I said "get back to the literature club" it looked like she lost all color in her. She just sits on the bed with a blank stare. I don't really know what to do now so we just sit there for a bit till I decide to get up and make breakfast for us. When making breakfast I swear I heard Monika cry a bit. I knew I shouldn't of told her, what was I thinking. When I finish making breakfest I go into our room to get Monika. When I go in there she is curled up on the bed. I see a couple of tissues on the ground so that's not a good sign. I go up to Monika and lay down next to her. She then notices and turns towards me. She is still crying but I don't know why. Before anything can happen and I kiss her.

"It will be alright," I say, "nothing bad will happen to us or the girls."

"It's not that," Monika says, "Its only a matter of time before-"

Monika can't even finish her sentence. She hugs me as tight as she can like she'll never let go. I tell her I'm gonna text Sayori that we are gonna spend the day together just us. She nods her head. I start to get up then Monika grabs my hand.

"Please, just a bit longer." Monika says.

"Okay." I say.

I sit back down and we hug. Five minutes later we lay down with each other and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"I'm never gonna leave you unless you want me to," I say, "Just remember that."

"You promise?" Monika says.

"I swear on it." I say.

She smiles then falls asleep on my shoulder. Its gonna be a long day but I'm gonna do whatever Monika wants to do.

Chapter 18: Monika's Day

Rolls of my shoulder and goes onto a pillow. I tuck her in and I let her sleep. I text Sayori and she says its fine. I only tell her that we are gonna spend a day together and thats it. I put breakfast in the fridge for later and I go back to the bedroom. Monika is still sleeping so I quietly lay down next to her and lay there on silence. A couple minutes later Monika rolls her head back on my shoulder and I just carefully brush the hair out of her mouth and eyes. A hour or so later she wakes up. I don't ask her what she means when she said "Its only a matter of time". But I have feeling it has something to do for the reason she was crying. I put my arm around her and we just lay there for a bit.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine." Monika says.

"I'm not gonna ask why you where crying if you want to tell that's on you okay," I say, "I'm not gonna force you to tell me whats wrong."

"Okay thank you," Monika says, "I will tell you but when I'm a bit more emotionally ready."

"Okay," I say, "And just remember I love you and I'll wait for you no matter what."

We get up from the bed and have breakfast.

"So for today I will do anything you want to do." I say.

"Really?" Monika says.

"Yep anything, even if we already done it." I say.

"Well in that case," Monika says, "Do you think we could go back to the boardwalk and just walk on it."

"No pier?" I say.

"Yep." Monika says.

"Of couse." I say.

By the time we finish breakfast its already around noon so we just go without eating lunch. We frive down to the boardwalk. On the way we passed Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri. And Natsuki flipped us off. When we get there I already know where to park so we waste no time. We get out of the car and star walking along the boardwalk. Monika points out some of the side stores and we go for a bit of shopping. I didn't really mind that much though with Monika it was fun. Held hands and continued to walk.

"Hey lets do this." Monika says.

Monika points out the bikes that you can ride on the boardwalk.

"Sure." I say.

I pay for the both of us and we start to bike along the pier. From the looks of it Monika looked happy for the first time that day. I wish I knew how to put a smile like that on her face forever. We biked around for a half hour then we put the bikes back. We get lunch near the bike rental place and we continue walking. When we get to the end of the boardwalk there are stairs leading onto the beach and on the way back. I take Monika's hand and pull her towards the stairs. She follows and we start to run across the beach near the water.

"C'mon is that the fastest you can go. I thought you where in track?" I say.

"I was in track and I'm only going this fast so I don't leave you in the dust." Monika says.

"Don't you dear hold back on me." I say.

I take off at full speed. But Monika is right behind me and passes me.

"Fine then I won't." Monika says.

Then Monika takes off and leaves me in the dust. We do this for a bit till we both get tired and decide to walk back together. When we get back to the car we get in and drive away.

"Today couldn't have been more perfect," Monika says, "Thank you."

Monika kisses me on the cheek. Somehow after everything we've ever been through she still made me blush. Maybe thats why love her so much.


	10. Chapter 19 & 20

Chapter 19: Picnic Time

It feel like I've been leading this up for a while now but its finally time for the picnic. This is the last thing we are doing before we leave. Monika trys to look excited but I can tell she still isn't happy. I pack up all the picnic supplies in the car and we go to get the girls. When everyone gets in we take the drive down to the park. When we get there it seems like there aren't a lot of people. Also might I say the weather is gorgeous. Perfect breeze, perfect temperature, and the perfect amount of sun. We find a good spot in the shade and we unpack everything. And when I say "we" I mean me, Monika, and Yuri. As soon as we got there they ran off to the playground. When where done setting up Yuri gets out her book and Monika and I start to go on are walk.

"Hey how you feeling." I ask Monika.

"Huh," Monika says, "what do you mean?"

"This is are last day here." I say.

"Oh yeah," Monika says, "well I'm trying to try not to think about it."

"Sorry for bringing it up." I say.

"No its fine," Monika says, "how do you feel?"

"Me?" I say, "I feel a bit sad but hey its not the end of us."

Monika giggles we continue walking. We have small conversations but really we just hold hands and stroll through the park. We walk around for a half hour then we go back and we have lunch. We all gather around the blanket and eat sandwiches I prepared. Natsuki brought some cupcakes that she prepared. We all talk and laugh. It was a fun time but honestly not much really happened. It was all really normal except that a dog peed on Natsuki's shoes. Oh boy that was a fun time in the car. Well sorry that this is short but the car ride will be longer and juicier.

Chapter 20: The Way Back

The next day we wake up early. I wake up before Monika so I make breakfast for the both of us. I wake Monika up and she seems slightly more happy then usual. Well thats good I guess. When we finish breakfest and we start to pack up together. When we finish I text Yuri cause I have a feeling Sayori is. And It looks like I'm right. Monika and I load the car and we lock the house and drive over. I actually took the gun and just put in my pocket. Its actually not that noticeable. When we get over I wake Sayori and and help her pack up. We wall load into the car and drive off. This time I don't owe anyone Ihop/Ihob. When we start the drive we all start talking about what we are gonna do when we get back and what kind of stuff we are gonna do as the literature club.

"I think we should go on a field trip!" Sayori says.

"Sayori we can't do that." Yuri says.

"Why not?" Sayori says.

"Cause that cost money duh." Natsuki says.

"Also we will have to get the school's permission." Monika says.

"Oh yeah," Sayori says, "right."

"Well what do you want to do when we get back Monika?" Yuri ask.

"Uh well," Monika says a nervous for some reason, "it doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you guys."

Monika trys to put a fake smile on but I can tell she is in no rush to get back to the club. About 2 hours pass and we are back. I drop of Yuri and Natsuki. On the drive to Monika's we pass my house so I just drop of Sayori as well. On the way to Monika's she says something weird but hey I'll do it.

"Can we go to the literature club now?"

Oh sorry did I say this was gonna be long and juicy I actually meant Terjtbm3-yb6uHqvm45yu3E

w5m34Fq496vbIqvn4mNw4mvoh6A4mvmnyLqlq4

he8Cqm34bHm34akPq693gj6Twq368Hq34Ew4tR


	11. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Your Reality

I'm not to suspicious when Monika ask to go to the literature club. She probably just missed it and wanted to see it. We drive over to the school but I have a weird feeling. Like something bad is about to happen. When we park Monika starts to look a bit less happy. Like she's regretting something or someone is telling her not to do something.

"Its the only way." Monika mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself." Monika says quickly.

We walk inside the school. For some reason it wasn't locked, in fact how did I even get a parking spot. We walk to the stair case for the third year classes and clubs. We walk up it together as one. We continue down to the corridor and then we get right in front of the literature club's door.

"Hey William." Monika says.

I don't like where this is going at all.

"Yeah what's up?" I say.

"I don't cut me off just let me talk okay." Monika says.

Oh no I really hate where this is going.

"Okay." I say nervously.

"You've been the best boyfriend ever. You have done so many things that brought me happiness. That's why I want you to know that I will always love you forever and I will never forget you." Monika says.

"Monika what are you saying?" I say.

Monika turns to the door of the literature club and she puts her hand on the door knob. Now I feel really bad. I try to grab her other hand but she avoids it.

"I'm sorry," Monika says, "If I never existed you would have never have gone through the thing that you have gone through. You have done so much for me and I can barley give anything back in return."

"Monika I don't care if you pay me back or not," I say, "and don't talk like that I did all that stuff because I care about you."

"Exactly why I have to do this for your own safety. So you won't get hurt anymore." Monika says.

As soon as she says that she opens the door to the literature club. The only thing I see now is the gray void with Monika in it, the door way, and where I am standing a black abyss. But something is trying to pull me back. and Its getting stronger by the second.

"Monika what is happening?" I yell.

I try to run through the door way but I can't. There is something blocking me.

"Huh that's weird I can still here you." Monika says.

"Monika what is happening?" I ask.

"The world is getting deleted and remade without me. I stretched my limits far enough in this game. I love you William I truly do. But this is the best way for you to be happy. As for me I will stay here in this void forever. Never growing old and never dying." Monika says.

"But Monika," I say. "This won't make me happy."

"Huh I didn't want to have to come to this," Monika says, "remember the promise you made back in the beach house. You aren't gonna leave unless I tell you to. I'm sorry but."

Monika starts to cry she can't hold it back anymore.

"JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO BE STUCK WITH THIS ETERNAL HELL!" Monika yells.

The pull gets even stronger I can barely hold on.

"Monika." I start to call out.

"Monika"

"MONIKA!"

She looks at me. I have tears running down my face. Something just happened in my brain. I understand everything now. This is just all a game with no happy end for Monika. It needs me to progress on. Well if thats the case then.

"Monika I love you so much," I say, "but your wrong. This won't make me happy. I won't forget about you and I'll give you an ending."

I pull out the pistol from my pocket but I don't point it at Monika. I point it at myself.

"NO, NO PLEASE!" Monika screams.

The pull almost completely stops.

"There is no point in restarting a cycle that I won't enjoy cause I will never forget about you. And I'll never be happy," I say, "That's why."

Monika screams and kicks but it looks like the doorway works the same on both sides.

"That's why," I say, "I love you."

Before anytime can pass I aim the pistol at the doorway and shoot. The bullet tears through just enough. I run to the doorway and leap through but the game is a bit quicker than I thought. The pull goes back to one hundred percent and I'm have way through the doorway.

"Monika," I say, "Take my hand. Please."

Monika doesn't know what to do. But I hear a voice

'What are you doing Monika! Grab his hand!'

Monika looks at me. I shed one single tear. I drop the gun and It goes flying into the abyss. Monika grabs my hand and pulls me in the gray void. The doorway closes. Now it is just me and Monika in the gray void.

"Why?" Monika says, "Why would you do that?"

'Well I'll explain that for you. You see I made this world so you can both be happy.'

"Hold on who are you." I ask.

'Ha ha ha funny question.'

"But why did you do this William?" Monika says.

"I thought I made that very clear," I say, "I love you and that evolves making you happy. I'm finally giving you a ending. A good fucking ending.

Monika burst into tear except this time I'm here to comfort her. I give her a hug and she looks straight at me. I finally see her in her natural state. She has beautiful emerald green eyes. A white bow in her hair. And she is my girlfriend. I don't know what she sees in me. But I see everything in her.

"Hey we finally have some alone time for a bit." I say.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." Monika says.

We start to kis but then I hear something strange. It. It sounds like a piano. Its playing a song I recognize and I know the lyrics to it.

"Everyday, I imagine a future where I can be with you." I sing.

"In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you" Monika sings.

"The ink flows down into a dark puddle," We sing together, "Just move your hand - write your way into his heart!"

'But in this world of infinite choices'

"What will it take just to find that special day?" we sing.

"What will it take just to find that special day?"

 **The End**


	12. One Final Thank You

**This Is Not Part of The Fanfic**

 **You Don't Have to Read This**

Hello reader/readers, I'm The author speaking to you rigHt now. Like I said boldly this isn't part of the fanfic. Like beforE I wanted to say thank You to everyone Who has read this far. I know Its gonna seem Like a copy and paste from the one earLier (sorry had to take it down foe technical Reasons). But I want to say thank you too the people who followEd, favorited, and gave a review on this fanfic. Also (I know he won't read This) but I think we should all give a thank yoU to Dan Salvato and Team Salvato for making such an incredible game and giving people the option to work on non cannon side stories like this story and other amazing ones that are probably betteR than this. I would assume everyone would know this at the beginning this is not caNnon to Doki Doki LIterature Club at all. This is just my imaginatioN. And to all the people that didn't like this, pleaSe leave me a reEview telling what you don't like so I can improve try not to do it Again. I have no problem with people hating on this. I encourage you to point out my flawS so I can wOrk on them. Anyways thank you so much agaiN for sticking around or if you just started reading.

Yours Truly,

EtanWriterThatBad

2


End file.
